El Llamado de la Luna Llena
by Alejazmin Kou Malfoy
Summary: Un mundo del cual serena , solo conocía por los relatos de su abuela Ikuko. Nunca se imagino lo que la vida le tenia preparado.
1. Chapter 1

Les traigo esta nueva locura mia, que espero sea de su agrado.

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la creadora de **sailor moon NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **El llamado de la luna llena**

 **cAPITULO 1**

Hace mucho tiempo en un lugar alejado del centro de europa, cerca de los alpes se encontraba una pequeña aldea. En ella vivía una joven de 16 años llamada Serena. Era una joven aldea de una piel blanca como la porcelana, unos ojos celestes como el cielo, y unos cabellos rubios.

Por costumbre y prácticamente ley, en su aldea a la edad de 16 anos ya eran comprometidas con algún hombre de la aldea que según la conveniencia de sus padres habían hallado al candidato ideal para cuidar de ella. Serena se comprometería contra su voluntad con el hijo del Alcalde, un joven de 20 años llamado Darién de piel morena y ojos zafiros tan profundos como la noche.

Por eso mismo los padres de serena acordaron la fecha de la boda en tres semanas antes de la luna llena. Porque ellos sabían que ya habían pasado quince años desde que los lobos vinieran a buscar a una doncella para procrear al nuevo alfa de la manada. Por eso cada determinado tiempo salían los cambiantes para aparearse, aunque sólo eran los novatos, ya que los cambiantes adultos se apareaban solo con las mujeres de su misma clase.

Serena, al igual que todos en la aldea, sabía que existía un rumor que en cada Luna Llena las doncellas tendrían que estar bajo resguardo. Es por eso que Ikuko, su abuela, siempre le platica que hubo una joven que quedo en cinta por una extraña criatura, pero en la aldea era costumbre de que cuando era una joven era poseída por un cambiante tendría que abortar, o las que se aferraban a tenerlos era encerradas o abandonadas a la orilla del bosque para que sobrevivirá sola, o que algún cambiante la encuentre y la lleve a la manada.

Siempre que Ikuko le contaba estas historias a la rubia, sus padres se enojaban, puesto que ellos sabían que su hija ya tenía la edad suficiente para poder ser tomada por algún cambiante, puesto que desde pequeña Serena siempre ha sentido una gran atracción por la Luna, y según para los de la aldea esa era un mal presagio. A las afueras de la aldea donde vivía Serena y su familia, quedaba el Bosque Oscuro al cual se le tenía prohibido a todos los aldeanos, ya que al entrar al bosque quedaban atrapados y se perdían y no sólo eso, también es el hogar de los cambiantes. También había un lago el cual separaba a la aldea y el bosque lugar en el cual Serena le gustaba ir a contemplar la Luna. Pero sobre todo los días de Luna Llena se escapaba de su casa para un a contemplar su esplendor Serena no sabía que ella ya había sido prometida para el hijo del Alcalde. Y para peor fue en la fecha de la celebración de la fiesta en honor a la Diosa Selene la cual se ralizaba con la intención de que cuidará a las doncella. Ahí mismo agasajaban a las cuales se casarían antes de la Luna Llena.

Mientras estaban todos bailando y disfrutando de la fiesta el Alcalde pidió que le prestaran atención para un anuncio que tenía que hacer referente a su único hijo, al cual hizo subir al estrado para felicitarlo por su próxima boda con la doncella Serena. Al pronunciar su nombre de la rubia sintió que su pies le fallaban y su vista se nubló, cuando su padre la agarro del brazo para que subiera al estrado para estar junto a su prometido. Ella se soltó de agarre de su padre y asustada comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo, todos los presentes empezaron con las murmuraciones ante la reacción de la chica, ya que la mayoría de las jóvenes del pueblo estarían más que dispuestas a casarse con ese joven tan atractivo. Serena seguía corriendo sin rumbo fijo hasta que sintió que las piernas le fallaban y no tenia mas aire. Se dejó caer sin percatarse que ya se encontraba en el Bosque Oscuro, ella levanto la mirada al cielo y miro la Luna Creciente preguntándose por que sus padres la querían casar sin amor. Con la mirada ausente sintió una corriente de aire frío la hizo darse cuenta que estaba perdida en el bosque prohibido. Asustada empezó a buscar la manera de salir pero sin darse cuenta paso a paso se aun mas adentraba dentro del bosque, sin percatarse que era observada por alguien desde las penumbras de aquel siniestro lugar.

En el corazón mismo del Bosque se encontraba mansión de estilo colonial, en la cual vivían los cambiantes, cuya manada era guiada por el Alfa, Artemis. El junto a su esposa Luna con la cual tuvo a su hijo Seiya, quien sería el próximo líder de la manada cuando el muera. Seiya es un joven alto, con la piel bronceada y un cabello azabache atado en una coleta, unos hermosos ojos color zafiro hipnotizantes, el cual era uno de los pocos creyentes en el amor a primera vista, y principalmente no está de acuerdo con ser casado a la fuerza.

Es por esto que dentro del despacho de la mansión Artemis mantenía una de tantas discusiones con Seiya, porque el joven no estaba dispuesto a casarse con Kakkyu la hija del sabio para así poder unir a las manadas. Kakkyu era una hermosa pelirroja de piel nívea y unos hermosos ojos que sabia levantar pasiones con solo su andar. Pero Seiya ya estaba fastidiado de que su padre le insistirá en tomar como compañera a la pelirroja. - No padre ya te dije que yo no me voy a casar con nadie a la fuerza. – Repitio con fastidio. - ¿Y que piensas hacer Seiya? – Respondio Artemis. - ¿Lo mismo que hizo mi hermano Zafiro? Viste cual fue su final al tomar a una humana y mira como terminó. – Finalizo levantando demasiado la vos. - Ya lo sé padre, pero esa no es mi intención yo quiero a una de nuestra clase, además si así fuera yo la protegería y no todos tenemos el mismo destino. - Dicho este el joven salió dando un fuerte portazo de la ira que tenía al saber que su padre no lo entendía Al salir del despacho se encontró con su madre la cual se mostraba preocupada por las continuas peleas. - ¿Que paso hijo? ¿Porque sales así del despacho? – Le pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta. - Es mi padre. Mamá siguiente con la idea absurda de que me case con la hija de Sabio. - No te enojes Seiya, tu padre solo quiere lo mejor para ti, no quiere que tu pases por algo como lo de tu tío Zafiro. - Ya lo sé madre, solo que nunca me han contado buen que le paso a mi tío. – Finaliza intrigado. - Ve hijo mío a hacer tu guardia. Cuando regreses te contare del tío Zafiro. - Mejor madre cuéntame ahora, tengo tiempo todavía. - Esta bien, pero vamos a la cocina por algo de beber que es un poco largo de contar. – Responde invitando a su hijo. Sentados en la cocina y con un vaso de te frio de por medio Luna comenzó su relato. - Eso paso hace unos veinte años aproximadamente, tu tío Zafiro, el próximo al liderazgo de la manada, salió a hacer su guardia ese día como era costumbre. Esa noche hubo luna llena… fue cuando a una joven de nombre Serenity. Era muy bella, por lo que tu tío Zafiro me contaba. El me decía que desde que la vio sintió una fuerte atracción hacia ella. El solo la observaba desde los límites del bosque y el río cuando ella iba a contemplar la luna llena. Hasta que en una de esas noches ella estuvo a punto de ser atacada por un cambiante de la manada de Sabio, por lo que no lo dudo y la defendió sin pensarlo. Cuando acabo su pelea con el otro macho, Zafiro quedo mal herido, pero antes de llegar a la mansión no pudo porque se desmayo por la herida.

Serenity que no lo había perdido de vista se acerco para auxiliarlo y agradecer que la defendiera. Ella se acerco y acarició su pelaje para relajarlo y así poder vendan la herida con un trozo de sus vestidos para que ya no sangrara. Con el contacto de su mano acariciando su pelaje se cambio a su forma humana y la joven se asombro pero no grito solo lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar, a pedirle que no se muriera que se sentiría culpable por su muerte.

De esta forma la joven le empezó a vendar las heridas con las tiras de tela que rasgaba de su capa. Sin dudarlo se quedo con zafiro hasta que se curó por completo.

Ella se asombro al ver que su recuperación fue tan rápida. Ya con los primeros rayos de luz compartieron el alba, se presentaron y quedaron de acuerdo para volverse a ver en la noche y así mantuvieron su amistad en secreto por un tiempo. Así se fueron conociendo, así se la pasaban platicando de sus vidas, ella le dijo que ya estaba comprometida con un hombre al cual no amaba, solo la casaban con el por interés por que él tenía grandes negocios en su aldea.

Hasta que una noche estando con ella le llego su tiempo de celo y con la Luna como único testigo la hizo su mujer… Mientras Artemis seguía en su despacho pensando en lo rebelde que era Seiya referente al compromiso y si no le quedaba de otra lo casaría a la fuerza. Molesto salió del despacho para ir a su alcoba a descansar oyó murmullos proveniente de la cocina. Con sigilo propio de su raza se asomo para ver quién era si se suponía que ya todos deberían estar en su guardias o durmiendo. Para su sorpresa eran su esposa e hijo al cual le dio una mirada reprobatoria al no estar en su guardia, lo mismo fue para Luna al hablarle a Seiya de Zafiro. Porque para Artemis, a pesar del tiempo todavía le dolía la pérdida de su hermano. - ¿Seiya que haces aquí todavía? Se supone que tu ya deberías estar en tu guardia. – Reprueba su padre con dureza. - Padre tranquilo, ya me voy, además no hay de qué preocuparnos Yaten y Taiki están haciendo sus rodas. A parte desde que tengo uso de razón nada fuera lo de lo normal ha pasado desde ese trágico día. - Respondió Seiya un poco exasperado.

Como respuesta Artemis dominado por la cólera de sus palabras le dio una bofetada, cosa que dejo a Luna sorprendida y se fue agarrar a Seiya para evitar una confrontación mayor. Seiya se levantó con la mano en la mejilla la cual le latía por el golpe. - Hijo será mejor que te vayas a tus deberes yo hablo con tu padre para que se calme. - Esta bien mamá, me voy pero no creo regresar al alba como es la costumbre.

Necesito estar solo. – Responde con seriedad e ira contenida. - Esta bien hijo. Ve con cuidado. – Responde su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla. Seiya salió de la casa ya convertido en lobo y lanzó un aullido que se oyó en todo el bosque. Y empezando su rutina, sintió un olor a sangre humana y se apresuró a seguir el rastro antes de cualquier otro cambiante encontrará al humano.

Habían pasado un par de horas mientras Serena intentaba pensaba la forma de volver. Fue cuando escucho un aullido, el cual la hizo volver a la realidad de donde se encontraba. Estaba en el bosque sola a merced de lo que sea que habitaba en el. Se levantó y empezó a buscar la salida para regresar a la aldea, pero mientras más avanzaba más se adentraba al bosque. Serena se sentía perseguida y asechada conforme avanzaba. Ella estaba tan desesperada por salir que no se dio cuenta en qué momento chocó con algo que ella creía que era un árbol.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando levanto el rostro y se encontró con un monstruo grande y peludo. Asustada ella solo pudo emitir un grito de horror ante tal bestia.

Grito lo escucho Seiya gracias a su desarrollada audición. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo maldiciendo, el por qué no salió a tiempo para su guardia para poder encontrar el primero y no uno de lo manada vecina, que no tenía piedad con los humanos, y si eran mujeres la cosa era peor ya que las sometían y tomaban las veces que fueran hasta dejarlas inconsciente o muertas. Y eso sucedía el tendría una grave problema por no cumplir con sus obligaciones como debían ser.

Bueno es todo por hoy espero, les guste

PD. Si ven algún error de ortografía lo corregire, ya que era tarde cuando lo subí.

No sean tan crueles.

Un agradecimiento especial a la persona que me ayuda con la edición te quiero


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chi s, ya se que no tengo perdón de Dios. Por no actualizar rápido, les traigo otro capitulo de mi locura. Todos los personajes le pertenecen a su creadora **Naoko Takeuchi,** yo solo los tomo por diversión y sin fines de lucro. Los dejo leer en paz.

 **El Llamado de la Luna Llena**

 **Capitulo 2**

Seiya corría endemoniadamente por el bosque para poder salvar al humano, mientras aúlla para pedir ayuda de Yaten y Taiki. Serena esta aterrada por lo que sus ojos veían, ella siempre creyó que lo que le contaba su abuela Ikuko era solo historia falsas, pero no, ya las empezaba a creer. Pensando que este sería su fin miro a la luna le pidió a la diosa Selene que tuviera piedad de su alma, terminó esa pequeña oración mental cuando escucho un aullido que se acercaba. Alan al mirar a Serena asustada volvió a su forma humana, con la intención de divertirse con la menuda joven, la cual se asombro al ver a joven alto de cabello castaño acercarse a ella, el cual la miraba de una manera que la hacía sentir extraña.

\- Por lo que veo hoy será una noche muy divertida. – Dijo con vos grave mirándola cual hombre depravado.

La joven sintió su cuerpo estremecer ante tales palabras. Seiya al llegar al lugar maldijo para sí mismo al ver a Alan en forma corpórea, temiendo lo peor para la joven que veía en el suelo, pero al verla moverse como queriendo levantarse agradeció a Dios que llegó a tiempo. Dando un salto entre los árboles quedo en medio de los ambos para poder proteger a la muchacha, sin esperar respuesta le rugió a Alan.

\- ¡No puede ser! – Dijo el castaño. - ¿Porque te empeñas en quitarme la diversión Seiya?

\- Ya sabes. – Respondió el pelinegro. – No se nos está permitido estar con humanos.

\- Pero eso es solo en tu manada, no en la mía.

\- También en la tuya pero tú no lo respetas. – Responde con desprecio.

\- No sé porque se preocupan en defender a esos humanos, si ellos cada que pueden nos eliminan. Además mi tiempo de calor esta cerca y que mejor que con una humana que tiene ese olor a inocencia y virtud. ¿No lo siente Seiya? – Dijo Alan mientras pasaba su lengua por los labios. – O que a poco no me digas que el hijo del orgulloso Artemis, es macho como le es su padre para poder tomar una hembra, o ya sé, mejor aún estás harto de que yo me folle primero a las hembras que tu quieres. Para emparejar te…

\- ¡Cállate! – Responde con asco en la vos.

\- Pero para que veas que soy un buen hermano te deje a esa hembra para que te la folles tu primero, si la quieres con un poco de experiencia… regresa en un rato

Al decir esto último Seiya ya no aguanto más su irá y se abalanzó hacia Alan. En el aire se transformo en lobo cosa que Alan esperaba. Ambos comenzaron a pelear frenéticamente, ambos eran buenos, pero el lobo pelinegro era más ágil y rápidamente sometió a Alan lanzándolo contra un árbol. Intento levantarse, pero tenía una pata lastimada, aun así, mostro los dientes con odio sabiendo que estaba en desventaja ahora. Seiya recupero su forma humana con una de sus manos en un bolsillo. Se limpia la comisura del labio con la otra mano y mira con lastima al animal herido.

\- Mejor te vas y de mas esta decir que te quiero fuera de los limites de mi territorio. Esto va para ti y para tu gente.

El lobo lastimado gruñe mostrando los dientes y sale lo más rápido que su pata lastimada le permitía. Seiya se da la vuelta para mirar a Serena y la ve asustada en el piso, aun con el miedo que mostraba no pudo dejar de ver esos ojos que lo cautivaron inmediatamente.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunta ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

La rubia contesto un poco aturdida con un no con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que los de tu clase no tienen permitido adentrarse al bosque. ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta este punto?

\- Escape de… - Comienza asustada y apenada. – Escape de mi aldea al enterarme que mi padre me quiere casar con alguien que no amo.

\- Ok. – Murmura por lo bajo. - No me interesa cuales fueron los motivos que te hicieron llegar hasta aquí, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que nos tenemos que ir para que tú puedas regresar a tu aldea.

\- Gracias. Pero como sabremos porque camino regresar. – Pregunto Serena un poco asustada, al imaginarse la respuesta.

\- ¡No te acuerdas lo que soy! – Dice con arrogancia. – Soy un lobo. – Enfatiza la última palabra. - Conozco este bosque más de lo que te imaginas.

\- De acuerdo… pero no era mi intención hacerte enojar.

\- Vamos… - Le dijo el joven. – Tengo que salir de aquí, me imagino que Alan ya fue por refuerzos y no estoy en condiciones como para otra pelea en la cual podría perder.

\- Esta bien, mejor apurémonos, de seguro caminaremos un buen rato.

\- ¿Y quien dijo que iríamos caminando? – La rubia lo miro sin saber a qué se refería. – Te llevaré sobre mi lomo en mi forma de lobo será más fácil y además tu aroma se mezclara con el mío y no podrán seguirnos.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Artemis y Luna discutían por la actitud que tuvo con heredero.

\- Artemis de verdad nunca imagine que le pegadas a nuestro hijo. – Cuestiona con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Un hijo que no me quiere obedecer con respecto a casarse con Kakkyu! – Recuerda Artemis.

\- ¡Recuerda que eso de los matrimonio arreglados ya casi no se hace! Deja que Seiya decida con quien se casará.

\- ¿Pero que tal que se enamore de una humana como mi hermano Zafiro? No quiero que le pase nada a él, no lo soportaría… - Dice abrazando a Luna mientras una lágrima traicionera rodo por su mejilla.

En tanto en el bosque Serena se resistía a subir al lomo de Seiya. Pues aun no estaba totalmente segura de si podía confiar en él.

\- ¿Que pasa bombón? - Dijo el pelinegro. – ¿Por qué no subes?

\- Lo que pasa… es que a nosotras, las mujeres en nuestra aldea se nos tiene prohibido montar a horcajadas a los caballos.

\- Pero yo no soy un caballo, soy un lobo. – Responde en un tono áspero. – Además ¿Porque no las dejan montar así? Si se puedes saber.

\- Por miedo a que nosotras podamos perder la virginidad, y si eso pasa no nos podremos casar.

\- ¿Dime a quien le va a importar eso? – Cuestiona entre sorprendido y molesto.

\- Pues a los hombres de mi aldea si les importa.

\- Pues eso a hombres como tú le llamas son unos machos estúpidos, a quien le va importar eso si tiene a una mujer tan bonita como tú.

Cuando oyó eso la rubia se sonrojo y una sonrisa de lado adorno su rostro.

\- Sabes te vez más linda cuando te sonrojas y sonríes.

\- Pues si me queda de otra subiré a tu lomo. Solo prométeme que iras despacio para evitar cualquier accidente. – Pidió la joven con la mirada baja.

\- Está bien, pero a todo esto cómo te llamas. – Pregunto el joven.

\- Me llamó Serena. ¿Y tú? – Respondió la joven.

\- Soy Seiya. Mucho gusto Serena.

Él le extiende la mano y ambos sintieron la calidez del otro en ese simple saludo. Se separaron y de esta manera Seiya se volvió lobo para así poder llevarla a su aldea. La sola idea de montar a semejante animal la estremecía demasiado.

\- Vamos Serena. – Apura el imponente animal. – Mi olfato y oído me dicen que Alan ya se acerca con su hermano Diamante.

Escuchando esto se armo de valor para subir a él, pues no quería otra confrontación. Seiya apresurada el paso de sus galope para llegar lo más rápido al límite de la aldea. A medio camino a la aldea aparecieron dos lobos más, por lo cual Serena se asusto pensando que eran de la otra manada, pero al ver que Seiya se detenía frente a los lobos su corazón de calmo. Uno era de un color gris casi plateado y el más grande era castaño. Al parece delante de ellos Seiya se inclino para hacer que Serena bajara. Cuando la rubia bajo de el tomo su forma humana otra vez al igual que los otros dos el de color gris tenía los ojos verdes y el castaño más alto que Seiya tenía los ojos de color amatista ambos tenían el pelo igual que el pelinegro, atados en un coleta.

\- ¿Donde estaban? – Pregunto Seiya de manera grosera. – Necesitaba su ayuda con Alan hace rato cuando trato de atacar a esta joven. – Agrega esto haciéndose a un lado para dejar a Serena a la vista de ambos hombres.

\- ¿Y ella quien? – Cuestiono Taiki con un tono un poco serio. – ¿Ella es la persona a la que quería atacar Ala?

\- ¿Pero que hace aquí? - Secundo Yaten. - Ella no debería estar aquí.

\- Lo sé chicos por eso pido su ayuda en dado caso que regrese Alan con Diamante para distraerlos mientras la regreso a su aldea.

\- Está bien. – Dijo el más alto y el otro asistió molesto. - Solo que rápido porque ya se acerca el alba y hay que regresar.

\- Lo haré lo más rápido posible.

Entre tanto en la aldea de Serena el alcalde organizo a los hombres para buscar a la joven. Todos los hombres ya habían regresado porque ya estaba por amanecer pero nadie la encontró. El alcalde Andrew preguntó a los hombres si buscaron bien, a lo que ellos respondieron que aunque nadie había ingresado al bosque prohibido. A lo cual un hombre de avanzado de edad contesto.

\- Señor, no creo que se haya ido ahí, ella sabe que está prohibido… pero en estos momentos todo es posible.

\- Alcalde ningún hombre quiere ir al bosque por lo que paso hace tiempo. – Interrumpe otro aldeano.

\- Yo voy padre. – Dijo Darién con decisión.

\- Pero hijo estas consciente de que es muy peligroso.

-Lo sé padre, pero se supone que es mi prometida y la tengo que cuidar por eso sus padres la comprometieron conmigo. Ellos vieron que la puedo proteger y como quedaría yo si algo le pasa y yo no hice nada para traerla a salvo a la casa.

\- Esta bien… ve hijo, cuídate mucho por favor y regresen a salvo ambos.

\- Así lo haré. – Contesto el pelinegro con seguridad

Partió hacia el bosque para encontrar a su prometida junto con los mejores hombres disponibles para el trabajo.

Seiya llegó con Serena a los límites de la aldea.

\- Listo Serena ya estas cerca de casa, puedes seguir tu solo desde aquí.

\- Gracias Seiya – Respondió Serena. - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti para agradecerte que me hayas salvado?

\- Solo una cosa bombón, ya no regreses ni al bosque ni a la orilla del lago. Alan ya conoce tu olor y si te ve sola te puede atacar.

\- Esta bien Seiya te lo prometo.

Dicho esto se acerco a él y le dio un abrazo en si forma lobuna, el cual es recibió con muchos gusto, y para contestar que le agrado le lamio el rostro de la joven cuan cachorro de feria. Serena se sonrojo un poco, separándose de él le miro a los ojos para guardarlo siempre en su mente.

Estando listo Darién para adentrarse al bosque en busca de su prometida. Vio una sombra que se e asomaba donde él estaba. Todos se pusieron en guardia, mientras algunos apuntaban sus arcos hacia el ruido. Poco a poco mientras la sombra se asomaba más pudo ver que se trababa de Serena. Sin pensarlo él fue hacia ella para abrazarla y sin saber porque la beso.

Este beso no solo fue visto por los aldeanos, si no otro más veía desde las sombras. En la oscuridad del bosque Seiya miraba la escena. Se sintió engañado, ya que Serena le había dicho que no amaba a su prometido. Al ver que la beso y que ella no opuso resistencia se dio la vuelta con esa escena grabada en su mente. Corrió como si de un espectro se tratara hacia su hogar.

Lamentablemente no se quedó para ver cuál fue la reacción de la rubia hacia Darién la cual fue darle una fuerte bofetada que hizo que le doliera la mano.

\- Nunca vuelva a hacer eso señor, nosotros nunca nos vamos a casar. - Dijo la rubia frotándose la mano. – Prefiero quedar me sola a casarme con alguien a quien no amo.

Dicho esto, sus recuerdos volvieron al joven de coleta. Y sintió que su corazón anhelaba volverlos a ver aunque no ella no se explica el porqué de ese sentimiento.

Estando Seiya en medio del bosque aúlla, pero en ese aullido se sentía el dolor de la traición y engaño. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Taiki y Yaten apresuraron el paso para llegar a él. Ya que sabían que cuando Seiya se sentía engañado podía ser muy peligroso. Cuando ambos jóvenes llegaron, se sorprendieron al encontrarlo en su forma humana, con una lágrima en el rostro la cual resaltaba por la iluminación que la luna le proporcionaba.

\- ¿Que paso? – Dijeron al unisonó los chicos.

-¿Por qué ese aullido? – Cuestiono Yaten.

\- Ella me mintió. – Contesto a secas.

\- ¿Quien te mintió? – Pregunto el platinado.

\- La joven a la que salve.

\- Y en que te mintió. – Pregunto Taiki.

\- Me dijo que estaba comprometida. – Contesto Seiya.

\- No te mintió, te hablo con la verdad.

\- Pero no solo eso, me dijo que no lo ama, y que fue contra su voluntad comprometida, y ahora la veo besándose con él.

\- Porque te pones así, ella no es como nosotros, o es que, acaso, hay no – Dijo Yaten – ¿Te enamoraste de esa humana?

\- Eso no es posible Seiya muy bien sabes que las relaciones entre humanos y lobos están prohibidas. - Secundo Taiki.

\- ¡Claro que no, eso no es cierto!

\- Pues esa es la única razón por la cual veo ese tú te pongas así al verla besándose con otro. – Dice Yaten acomodando su cabello.

\- Ni me hagan caso, vamos para la mansión y hagamos el reporte correspondiente, antes de que mi padre se entere por otra persona – Dijo el pelinegro tratando de no mostrarse solido.

\- Por cierto, ¿Por qué no saliste junto con nosotros a la guardia? – Pregunta Taiki.

\- Lo que pasa es que discutí otra vez con mi padre.

\- Sobre el mismo tema. – Adivino Taiki

\- Si. – Dijo soltando un suspiro.

\- Y es que tiene razón. Tú eres el que sigue al mando, y toda la raza espera que tu también les asegures a su próximo líder.

\- Ya se Yaten, pero no me quiero casar con la hija de sabio y tener como parientes a esos dos Alan y Diamante. – Finaliza diciendo sus nombres con desprecio.

\- Ellos son sus primos no serían tu familia directa. – Acoto el castaño.

\- Lo pensaré.

\- Además. – Dijo el platinado. – Tiene que ser rápido, a tu padre no le falta mucho para dejarte el liderazgo, y para cuando eso suceda ya tienes que estar en espera de tu primogénito.

\- Hay Yaten mejor ya no moleste molestamos a Seiya con ese tema suficiente con la peleas que tiene con Artemis, y más ahora cuando le den el informe del incidente.

El platinado asistió encogiéndose de hombros y sin decir más emprendieron el viaje a la mansión.

En la aldea de Serena, era entregada a sus padres y abuela que la recibían llorando de la emoción al ver a su niña regresar a casa sana y salva. Sin decir mucho fue trasladada a su habitación, donde se quedó a solas con su abuela. La cual le empezó a hacer preguntas sobre cómo había sobrevivido estando en el bosque. Serena le contó que un lobo la rescato cuando la intentaba atacar un hombre, al oír eso Ikuko se puso tensa de solo pensar que a su nieta le pudiera pasar algo igual a lo de Serenity.

\- ¿Alguno de esos lobos alguno te hizo algo?

\- No abuela, el lobo Seiya me defendió. – Respondió con un leve sonrojo en su rostro al recordarlo cambiando de forma. Ikuko se percató de esto.

\- Hija espero que no te estés enamorando de ese joven, recuerda que no está permito eso en la aldea.

\- Ya lo sé abuela no tienes porqué recordármelo. Igual con ellos están prohibidas las relaciones con humanos.

\- ¿Como supiste eso?

\- Porque uno llamado Alan que me quiso atacar y le dijo a Seiya si Artemis no se había recuperado de la pérdida de su hermano por tener relación con una humana. Y Seiya le contesto que su padre ya lo superó. Alan le dijo que si el también pensaba en divertirse conmigo para acabar como su tío. Él le dijo que eso nunca pasaría, porque está prohibido en ambas manadas, pero parece que ese Alan no respeta las normas.

\- Entonces solo eso hablaron y se confrontaron ambos.

\- Si abuela solo eso

\- Pero hija alguno comentó algo sobre ti.

\- ¿Como que abuela?

\- Como si sintieron un olor de pureza en ti.

\- Mmm creo que si Alan dijo al referente a que olía a virtud e inocencia... – Dicho esto Serena miro como el rostro de su abuela quedó sombrío. – Pero abuela que pasa si hacen esos comentarios...

Ikuko no contesto solo se limitó a abrazarla. – Iré a decirle que a Andrew para que se hagan guardias... Y que ya no tienes permiso para salir, si lo hacía será acompañada por alguien que la pueda protegerte.

\- Pero abuela no entiendo. Porque me haces eso. No me paso nada estoy bien...

\- No entiendes Serena. – Dijo Ikuko exaltada. – Si ese hombre comentó eso, es porque se quiere aparear contigo para traer a su hijo... Eso no va a pasar. – Dijo con determinación.

\- ¿Tu como lo haces sabes esas cosas?

Llega Seiya a la mansión para rendir su informe a su padre de lo ocurrido con Alan y Serena. Toca la puerta del despacho, para poder entrar. Pasa dijo Artemis con una voz seria y un semblante frío.

\- Ya viste que ocasionaste con tu irresponsabilidad de no salir a tiempo.

\- Pero padre nunca había ocurrido algo así desde lo de tu sabes...

\- Ya lo sé hijo, pero ya vez todo puede pasar a hora solo falta ver... Si Alan se va a quedar tranquilo ahora que no pudo lograr tomar a la joven...

\- Porque no la tomo Seiya verdad eso lo pudiste impedir.

\- Si padre contesto el pelinegro.

\- Seiya, Alan hizo algún comentario sobre la joven...

\- Mmm si padre.

\- Entonces hay que hacer rondas en los limite porque si él la considerada la adecuada para tener a su hijo es capaz de ir a buscarla y eso hay que evitarlo.

\- Padre yo me encargaré de esas guardias junto con los chicos.

\- Esta bien hijo pero vigila bien ya que Alan puede hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salirse con la suya.

\- Lo haré padre y no te decepcionare

Después de la plática que tu Serena con su abuela, Ikuko fue a reunirse con Andrew para hablar sobre hacer guardias por seguridad y contarle lo que le dijo su nieta.

\- Andrew necesito que me hagas un favor recuerda que me lo debes por estos años que he guardado tu secreto.

\- Esta bien Ikuko que necesitas que haga – Dijo el rubio

\- Necesito que formes un grupo de hombres para vigilar los límites de la aldea.

\- ¿Pero porque Ikuko? ¿Qué te dijo tu nieta? – Preguntó el alcalde.

\- Me contó sobre unos lobos uno la quiso atacar y otro la defendió, el que la quiso atacar me dijo que se llama Alan y el que la ayudo Seiya.

\- Alan la quería para divertirse con ella, pero este Seiya la defendió y entra las cosas que se dijeron salió que ya era tiempo de reproducirse y ella era perfecta. Y de un tal Zafiro que es tío de Seiya que murió por defender a la mujer que amaba que era una humana. - Y tu y yo sabemos quién es él y quien era ella. Y no debemos dejar que la historia se repita. – Finalizó Ikuko.

\- Tienes razón hay que evitarlo. - Determinó Andrew.

Aunque por sus adentro el está pidiéndole a la diosa Selene que evitará que los lobos entrarán a la aldea para que su vida y su secreto no saliera a la luz.

\- Esta bien Ikuko, los organizare. - Dijo con la voz lo más calmada que pudo.

 _Bueno bombones, hasta aqui el capitulo. Espero les guste_

Y recuerden dejar su _**rewie,**_ Gracias a los que toman un tiempo para leerme. Especialmente a:

 ** _Anai kou_**

Gracias, espero te guste este

 _ **GregorioAbel**_

Cierto, no habia pensando en la contro versia, que pueda causar Luna y Artemis. Y de el tio Zafiro mas adelante sabremos.

 _ **Maria Jor**_

Gracias, como veras en este capitulo, si llega nuestro adorado Seiya a salvarla. Espero te guste

PD. pasen por las páginas

 **Constelación Estelar**

 **Originales Ladies kou**

Donde ahí amamos a los hermanos Kou

 _BESITOS ESTRELLITAS_


	3. Chapter 3

Tras dialogar con el Alcalde en la casa de los Tsukino, llegaron a una conclusión casi fundamental.

\- Y que te parece su adelantamos la boda, faltan dos semanas, pienso que sería mejor hacerlo el próximo fin de semana, así para evitar algún atentado, ya que ese día es luna llena… y es más peligroso, puesto que esa noche salen los cambiantes – Afirmo Ikuko

\- Creo que tienes toda la razón, es mejor prevenir antes de que… llegue la Luna llena, comunícale a tu nieta los cambios que habrá después del incidente.

\- Le diré a Serena que la boda se va adelantar… por seguridad. Y se dirigió al cuarto de su nieta para hablar del tema.

Mientras que el Alcalde abandonaba la casa la abuela toco la puerta de la alcoba de su niña, y obteniendo por respuesta un pase, se introdujo al cuarto para hablarle sobre la boda.

\- Hija. Tenemos que hablar. – Comenzó Ikuko con seriedad.

\- ¿De qué? Abuelita – Secundo la joven

\- Es sobre la boda. – Respondió la anciana.

\- Abuela, ya dije que yo no me voy a casar con el hijo del alcalde. – Responde con moderada molestia.

\- Pero hija, necesario más ahora que sucedió el ataque los lobos. ¡Tienes que casarte! – Afirma con seriedad.

\- Abuela Ikuko, no quiero casarme. – Sentencia la rubia con sus ojos cristalinos.

\- Hija, yo te entiendo que no ames a Darién, pero con el tiempo y la convivencia te enamoradas de él.

\- Abuela yo no me quiero casar con el hijo del alcalde – Refutó la rubia

\- ¡Hija lo tienes que hacer es por tu seguridad, ya estando casada, esos lobos ya no te querrán! Mientras tanto ya el alcalde mando a reforzar la vigilancia para evitar que ellos puedan entrar a la aldea. – Responde con autoridad y algo de temor oculto en su vos. – Recuerda la boda será este fin de semana mañana mismo iremos con la modista para que empiece con los arreglos del vestido, que yo use cuando me casé.

\- Pero abuela ese vestido para ti es valioso y me dijiste que yo lo usaría cuando yo me casara con el amor de mi vida, y yo no me estoy casando por amor me están obligando. Mejor le decimos que me haga uno sencillo ella además no creo que el novio se enoje porque su futura esposa use un vestido sencillo.

\- Pues yo creo que tienes razón al joven Darién nunca le ha importado las apariencias, además con el vestido que elijas usar te verás hermosa.

\- Gracias abuela, tu siempre tan linda conmigo. – Dijo la joven, pero tras unos segundos cuestiono algo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza. – Abuela quiero preguntarte algo, es una duda que me quedo cuando esos dos jóvenes estaban discutiendo.

\- Dime. – Responde temiendo la pregunta.

\- ¿Tú conociste a la joven la cual fue tomada por un lobo? ¿Me podrías contar por favor? – Pide Serena observando cómo su abuela perdía el color del rostro al terminar de hablar

\- No hija, no puedo hablar de ese tema prometí nunca hacerlo, además ya tiene tiempo y no me acuerdo quien era la joven. – Declara con un nudo en la garganta al recordar lo ocurrido

\- Está bien, mamá Ikuko disculpa por preguntar.

\- No te preocupes hija, me imagino que es normal que tengas curiosidad, por todo lo que te ha pasado.

En la mansión Black Moon llega un Alan furioso porque esta noche en la cual pensaba divertirse fue frustrado por Seiya Kou, aventando todas las cosas de su recámara.

\- ¿Qué pasa hermano? ¿Por que estas tan enojado? - Pregunto Diamante

\- Fue el estúpido del hijo de Artemis, no me dejo divertirme como yo esperaba, con la humana que estaba en el bosque.

\- ¿Humana? Dijiste hermano. – Cuestiona son interés.

\- Si era tan hermosa y lo mejor de todo es virgen ideal para traer al mundo a mi heredero.

\- Hermano no te habrás enamorado de la joven hermana, recuerda que, si es así, al tener a tu hijo ella debe morir.

\- Lo sé Diamante, pero podemos hacer una excepción con ella. Por favor hermano. Acompañarme para hablar con nuestro padre para plantearle la situación y el me ayude a recuperar a mi hembra. - Al decir eso, un gruñido salió de garganta y su cuerpo reaccionó de solo pensar en ella.

\- Vamos Alan, para que nuestro padre nos diga como podemos infiltraron en la aldea y recuperar a la jovencita.

Así ambos de dirigieron al despacho de su padre para que él les dijera cual era la mejor manera para robar a la rubia. Tocando la puerta del estudio donde se encontraba su padre, y obteniendo como respuesta un adelante, así ambos hermanos entraron, y le platicaron los sus sucedidos a su padre. El al escuchar lo sucedido, emitió un gruñido de enojo. Gruñido que se escuchó por toda la mansión y a los habitantes de la misma les dio escalofríos, porque sabían que ese gruñido era de furia del líder.

\- Pues bien, hijos míos, la manada siempre ha acatado las leyes de no mezclarse con los humanos, pero ya no, y si a ti hijo Alan te gusto esa muchacha iremos por ella. – Afirma con un siniestro tono de vos.

\- ¡Gracias padre! – Dijo Alan haciendo una reverencia a su padre.

\- ¿Cuándo iremos por ella? Mientras más pronto mejor padre. – Cuestiona el platinado hermano.

\- En tres días cruzaremos los límites del bosque para ir a la aldea, y así poder traerla con nosotros. – Responde marcando el escritorio con una de sus garrar dejando una profunda marca en el en forma de media Luna.

\- ¡Tres días, padre! Es demasiado tiempo. – Cuestiona Alan molesto por la decisión.

\- ¡Ya hablé! Hijo esa es mi decisión si quieres que te ayude esperaras el tiempo que yo diga.

\- Pe… pero padre… - Alan iba a protestar cuando su hermano Diamante le tomo por el hombro para que se tranquilizara y aceptara lo que su padre ordenó.

En la aldea, Serena se acomodó para tratar de dormir un poco y mañana empezar los preparativos de la boda, cosa que no le agradaba mucho. Pero lo haría con tal de que todo estuviera bien en su hogar la aldea y con ella.

Cada que cerraba los ojos, venía a ella el recuerdo de aquel joven que la defendió. Y se levantaba a tomar agua, pues tenía en su cuerpo sensaciones que nunca había sentido por ningún hombre. Así se pasó toda la noche sin poder conciliar el sueño hasta que ya muy al amanecer la venció y pudo descansar unas horas.

Darién regreso con su padre a su casa después de haber llevado a Serena a la suya, estando en su casa Andrew, lo invito a tomar asiento para hablar con él.

\- Hijo ¿Tú quieres casarte con Serena? - Pregunto el rubio.

\- Padre la verdad es muy hermosa Serena, pero no la amo. Yo quiero casarme con alguien a quien yo ame, y que también esa persona me ame.

Andrew al escuchar aquellas palabras pensó en voz alta.

\- Igual a tus padres… lo mismo pensaban.

\- ¡¿Perdón?! Padre dijiste algo.

\- No hijo, solo que lo mismo pensaba tu madre. – Tras una pequeña pausa miro al pelinegro a los ojos y con autoridad le dijo. – Pero hijo ya di mi palabra de que te casarías con ella.

\- Lo sé padre y cumpliré tu palabra, tal vez con el tiempo la llegue a amar, así como tú amaste a mi madre.

\- ¡Si, hijo la quise mucho! Era muy hermosa, pero el destino me la arrebato muy pronto. – Dice con pesar. – Darién… la boda ya no será en tres semanas como se había anunciado, si no será este fin de semana.

\- ¿Por qué padre? ¿Por qué se adelantará la boda? – Cuestiona sorprendido.

\- Lo que pasa hijo que con lo sucedido con tu prometida ya no está segura ella, y al estar ya casada los lobos dejaran de tener interés en ella.

\- ¿Lobos has dicho padre?

\- Si hijo lobos. – Al decir la última palabra Andrew sintió su piel cruzarse al pensar que a Darién le interesará saber sobre los lobos. – Mañana a primera hora iremos con el sastre para que haga tu traje, para la boda.

\- Esta bien padre, así lo haremos.

Responde desanimado y aun así ambos hombres se fueron a descansar un poco.

A la mañana siguiente bajo muy temprano para ayudar a preparar el desayuno a Abuela Ikuko

\- ¡Buenos días! ¿Hija pudiste dormir algo? – Pregunta al verle la cara a su nieta.

\- Solo una poca abuela, a cada rato despertaba sobre saltada ante el recuerdo de los lobos peleando.

\- Hija debes estar tranquila, recuerda que este fin de semana te casas y debes de lucir hermosas día.

\- Ya lo sé abuela, no tienes porque recordármelo, mejor vamos a terminar el desayuno, para poder ir con la bendita modista para lo del vestido.

\- ¡Claro Serena tienes razón! Son muchas cosas las que hay que hacer antes de que llegue el gran día para que te desposes con Darién.

\- Una pregunta abuela ¿Qué pasaría si yo ya no fuera virgen? ¿Y mi esposo se da cuenta?

Ikuko sintió que la sangre se le fue del cuerpo ante tal cuestionamiento de su nieta.

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta hija? ¿Acaso tú ya has estado con algún hombre? – Pregunta en tono reprobatorio.

\- No… no abuela como crees, solo es una duda que me vino a la menta por la insistencia de adelantar la boda, después del incidente del bosque.

\- Mira hija, si eso sucediera tus serias expuesta ante todo el pueblo y serias la deshora de la familia. Y si tu esposo quiere que recibas castigo serias azota. Y yo no quiero eso para ti mi niña.

\- Gracias Abuela, por cuidarme mucho. – Responde abrazándola.

\- Y si, se adelanta la boda por que el lobo ya sintió tu olor a pureza y te quiere para tener a su hijo. Y ellos cuando se procrear con una humana después de dar a luz las matan. Ya estando casada tendrías relaciones con tu esposo y cuando el lobo te quiera encontrarla no sentiría tu aroma.

\- Está bien me casare con Darién, a pesar de todo no es tan feo, es guapo. Y como dices tú con el paso del tiempo y la convivencia lo llegue a amar.

Así ambas mujeres desayunadas se fueron a la modista. Cuando llegaron a la modista cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse, al alcalde y Darién en la casa de la costurera. Ambas personas adultas se saludaron cordialmente, mientras los jóvenes no sabían cómo saludarte ni cómo tratarse.

\- Serena buenos días, es un gusto ver a tan bellas mujeres. – Dijo el alcalde

\- Gran… gracias señor alcalde. – Responde una ruborizada Serena.

\- Nada de seños alcalde.

\- Solo Andrew hija, ya pronto seremos familia y no pensarás hablarme de usted.

\- No… no se…perdón Andrew.

Serena se encontraba sentada cerca de la ventana, la más alejada de la sala en la casa de la modista, para no escuchar a su abuela y Andrew hablar de los preparativos de la boda una boda que ella no deseaba. Por momentos venia a su mente el recuerdo de aquellos ojos que la cautivaron y así poder suspirar sin ser interrogada de por quién suspira. Cuando de pronto se sobre salto al ser tomada del hombro y escuchar su nombre.

\- ¿Que paso Darién? ¿Que deseas? Dijo la rubia con un poco de molestia

\- Serena quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo de anoche, no se que me pasó. No sé porque te bese. – Comienza a disculparse.

\- No te preocupes Darién yo creo que también te debo pedir una disculpa, no debí haberte pegado, se supone que somos prometidos y es lo mas normal que me quieras besar. Creo. – Responde con inseguridad.

\- Mira Serena, no quiero presionarte a nada vamos a ser amigos. Nos casamos y si con el paso de tiempo surge o pasa algo entre nosotros que sea de la forma más natural y que no sea porque nos están presionando a ambos. – Propone con nervios.

\- Estoy de acuerdo Darién, será mejor irnos conociendo poco a poco, aunque no creo que en dos días nos vayamos a conocer mejor. – Dice con gracia.

\- ¿Qué te parece si para conocernos y platicar mas tranquilos sin que nadie nos vigile paso por ti? ¿Para ir a la plaza central y te invito algo?

\- Me parece bien… ¿A las 5:00 pm pasas por mi?

\- Claro, será un placer andar por la plaza acompañada por una joven tan bella.

Así ambos jóvenes pasaron con la modista para que les tomaran las medidas para sus respectivos trajes, cuando terminaron ambos se dirigieron a sus casas.

\- ¿Hija cómo te sientes? Con todo lo que ha sucedido. La boda, el que te hayas perdido en bosque, que vieras a los lobos – pregunto Ikuko

\- Pues no sé, como estar son varias emociones que tengo. – Responde con angustia. – Pero la que mas me preocupaba era la de la boda. Ya lo hablé con Darién y quedamos de acuerdo en que nos pasaremos y que si con el paso del tiempo llegamos a amarnos y tener vida en pareja será por que de nosotros nació, y no porque nos estén obligando. - Dijo la rubia enfatizando la última palabra.

\- Está bien que lo hayan hablado y quedado en un acuerdo y veras que así será hija con el paso del tiempo nacerá en ustedes el amor y más cuando lleguen los hijos.

\- Tal vez eso lleve su tiempo abuelita – Respondió la joven sonrojada.

Mientras que en la casa del Alcalde dos hombres entablaban una charla antes del almuerzo.

\- Padre… ¿Tú crees que hice bien al hablar para llegar a un acuerdo de cómo será nuestra vida a partir de hoy, y cuando estemos casados?

\- Por supuesto que si hijo, así no habrá malos entendidos entre ustedes. Y puedo saber de qué se trata ese acuerdo.

\- Claro, padre de que si llegamos a tener vida en pareja será porque nosotros así lo decidamos y sentimos y no porque haya presiones. De hecho, la invite a la plaza hoy para empezar a conocernos.

\- Me parece bien que la hayas invitado, así poco a poco se irán conociendo.

\- Tienes razón padre mejor nos apuramos a comer para que yo me empiece a arreglar para ir por serena.

Así ambos hombres comieron, levantaron las cosas de la mesa. Esta vez le tocaba a Darién asear los trastes, pero su papá le dijo que él lo hacía para que se arreglara y no se le hiciera tarde para su cita con la rubia.

Serena y su abuela después de despedirse del alcalde y su hijo partieron rumbo a su casa en donde la rubia ayudo a su abuela a preparar la comida y después de comer ayudo con los deberes de la casa.

Para poder alistarse para su cita con Darién, se sentía un poco nerviosa por su primera cita, aunque no fuera con alguien que ella amara, esa sería su primera cita y esperaba que todo estuviera tranquilo.

Fue a su recamara para poder descansar una rato antes de que llegara la hora de que Darién pasara por ella. Se recostó en su cama y cada que cerraba los ojos veía a su mente los recuerdos de aquellos ojos que la cautivaran.

Así que mejor se puso de pie y empezó a buscar la ropa que se pondría y se fue a bañar, estando en el baño sintió un escalofrió al recordar lo que su abuela le dijo lo que hacen los lobos con las jóvenes como ella. Y pensó que su abuela tenía razón sería lo mejor casarse con Darién y así ya no correría peligro.

Darién en su recamara pensaba en lo que su padre le dijo acerca de los lobos, y una gran curiosidad para saber de ellos crecía dentro de él. Mejor me apresuro a arreglarse para su cita con serena. No quería llegar tarde y causarle una mala impresión a la joven.

Así serena estando lista bajo, hacia la cocina donde se encontraba su abuela para acompañarla y esperar que llegara Darién por ella para ir a la plaza.

Mama Ikuko verdad que tu tenías una hermana, ¿qué paso con ella? – pregunto la rubia

Mama Ikuko solo le respondió que ella murió hace mucho tiempo antes de que ella naciera, por eso no la conoció

Entonces la joven cambio de tema al ver el semblante serio de su abuela ante la pregunta que la había hecho. Abuela no te molestes conmigo nada más quiero saber que fue de tu hermana.

No te preocupes hija, no me molesto solo me incomoda hablar de un tema que tiene más de veinte años del cual no hablo.

Una última cosa abuela, ¿cómo se llamaba tu hermana?

Mi hermana se llamaba seré… estaba por decirle el nombre cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, y dio un suspiro al ver que su nieta no se enteró del nombre de su hermana.

Cuando tocó la puerta la joven, fue abrir y era Darién que llego veinte minutos antes de la hora.

Darién! Llegaste antes de la hora

Si serena lo que pasa es que no quería quedar mal contigo, y pienses que soy un impuntual, espero que ya estés lista, y si no lo estás te espero.

No te preocupes ya estoy lista, de hecho ya te estaba esperando aquí en la cocina con mi abuela.

Gustar pasar a tomar una taza de té o jugo mi abuela hizo una tarta de manzana

Claro que sí, las tartas que hace tu abuela, son deliciosas. Así Darién paso a la cocina donde se encontraba la abuela Ikuko y la saludo.

Buenas tardes! Hijo le respondió la anciana toma asiento en un momento te sirvo la tarta.

Gracias, señora- respondió el peli negro

Nada de señora, dime mama Ikuko

Está bien, señ… perdón mama Ikuko

Así los tres se sentaron en la mesa a degustar esa deliciosa tarta y a platicar de cosas sin importancia.

Cuando terminaron de comer ambos jóvenes, se despidieron y partieron rumbo a la plaza, estando rumbo a la plaza no sabían de qué hablar, hasta que serena dijo, Darién a ti no te asusta saber que existen los lobos.

Claro que no! Sabes hasta ayer pensaba que no existían, hasta ya me está dando curiosidad por ver alguno, así como tú ya los viste me puedes contar que se sien te haber visto uno, digo si no te incomoda.

Claro que no, me incomoda. Al contrario es bueno pueda hablar con alguien sobre el tema, a mi abuelita no le puedo contar porque siento que se altera con facilidad cuando quiero hablar de tema.

Entonces cuéntame serena, como son esas bestias – dijo el pelinegro

Cosa que no le agrado a la rubia, nada más te voy a pedir de favor que no los llames así delante de mí, porque no los conoces, ni sabes cómo son para llamarlas bestias – dijo la rubia con enfado

Está bien, me disculpo y tienes toda la razón

Son unas criaturas grandes aproximadamente de dos metros de altura o un poco más, su pelaje es muy suave. Cuando se vuelven humanos son como tú y yo personas normales, tienen unos ojos muy llamativos, vi a cuatro tres de ellos son lo que me ayudaron a llegar a la aldea y el otro me quiso atacar. Pero por suerte llego Seiya y me defendió, y al acordarse del peli azabache un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

Cosa que no paso desapercibido para Darién, haciendo que salga un pequeño rugido de su garganta que serena no noto. Solo el pelinegro noto.

Pues entonces son bes… perdón criaturas asombrosas.

Si… si lo son – secundo la joven

Sabes siempre escuche hablar de ti, de que tú eras una chicas rara – el joven

Rara?! – cuestiono la joven

Si rara dice la gente, porque tú aun sabiendo que está prohibido ir a los límites de la aldea, ibas a mirar la luna llena. Además decían que tú serias la deshonra para tu familia por que ibas al lago, donde estaban los límites del bosque de los lobos.

Pues a mí no me importa que diga la gente a mí me gusta ir a contemplar la luna llena, y si pudiera después de casada contigo lo seguiré haciendo te guste o no – dijo la rubia

No te preocupes por eso que yo te acompañare

No tienes por qué hacerlo, si a ti no te gustan esas cosas

Te puedo confesar algo serena, a mí también me gusta admirar la luna llena, no sé por qué desde que era casi un adolescente iba sin que mi padre me viera.

Pero como Darién, como es que nunca te vi, o te vieron alguno de los lobos de alguna manada, si tú estabas más cerca de la aldea de ellos.

No se serena, tal vez he tenido suerte de que no me viera, pero después de que nos casemos iremos del lado que tu acostumbras.

Enserio Darién, dijo la rubia con un brillo especial en sus ojos

Así entre pláticas llegaron a la plaza donde todos los presentes murmuraban al pasar de ellos por los puestos, cosa que no paso desapercibidos para ambos joven.

Cosa que a la rubia incomodo, y le pregunto a Darién que por que hacían eso.

A lo que el pelinegro, le dijo que es por lo que sucedió ayer, de por sí que a ti te creían rara ahora te creen que maldita, por lo que te paso.

Al mirar a la rubia vio como ella contenía las ganas de llorar, a lo que él se para en medio de la plaza y dijo en voz fuerte. De ahora en adelante la joven Serena no está sola así que si tienen algo que decir, que vengas y me lo digan a mí y de frente, y no tienen por qué murmurar de algo que ustedes no saben cómo sucedieron las cosas.

Un aldeano ya avanzado de edad, dijo mi señor con todo respeto usted está seguro de casarse con la joven, recuerde que ella ya tuvo un encuentro con esas bestias. Y no sabemos si no la tomaron por alguno de ellos.

Eso no es de su incumbencia de ustedes ellas, será mi esposa y como su futuro alcalde pido que las respeten – dijo con determinación el moreno

Y nos atenderán como se debe, por que nada malo sucederá estando ella aquí

Y así llegaron a la nevería donde tomaron asiento y la rubia ya no pudo más y se puso a llorar, grac…gracias Darién por defenderme, pero no era necesario que lo hiciera tal vez tengan razón y sea un erros que tú y yo nos casemos.

Claro que era necesario, no tienen por qué juzgarte por algo que ellos no saben nada.

Gracias Darién dijo la joven un poco más calmada.

Y en estos días estaremos viendo más seguido a sí que tienen que acostumbrarse.

Así, ordenaron sus helados, y platicaron de cómo se imaginan que sería su casa y de cosas triviales. Así lo hicieron los últimos días hasta un día antes de la boda.

Serena sentía la necesidad de ir a los límites del lago para ver si se encontraba con Seiya, pero se acordaba de la promesa que le hizo y no iba

En la mansión cada noche Seiya llegaba a dar su informe a su padre, como era lo acostumbrado, sin ningún percance en el cual haya que tenido que intervenir, pero antes de llegar a rendir su informe hacia que sus acompañantes se adelantarán, para así el poder pasar a los límites del bosque, para ver a la rubia, pero no comprendía su actuar, ya que la amistad como él quería ver y hacer pasar no eran posibles. Pues en el fondo de su corazón, ya tenía sentimientos de amor hacia la joven, pero eso era algo imposible por sus condiciones de cada quien.

Pero no veía a la joven, como él quería. Al momento se sentía tranquilo de que Serena cumpliera su palabra de ya no acercarse a los límites del bosque, pero también la tristeza de la suya al no poder visualizar a muchacha.

\- ¡Padre! Hemos mantenido la situación bajo control, la muchacha ha cumplido su palabra de ya no acercarse a la orilla del lago y Alan regreso a su lado del bosque de la manada y ha estado tranquilo no ha hecho nada como para ir a buscar a la joven. – Dijo la peli azabache

\- Está bien hijo, que bueno que no paso a mayores y la situación ha estado tranquila para la joven y para nosotros. Aunque no creo que Alan se vaya a quedar tan tranquilo, con la joven. De seguro querrá ir a su a buscarla. Pediremos que refuercen la vigilancia en los límites para evitar el paso de los hombres de la Alan.

\- ¡Ya me encargué! He mandado a reforzar la vigilancia padre. – Se adelanta con orgullo

\- ¡Muy bien hijo! Por eso tú serás mi sucesor cuando yo me retire, pero para eso tú tienes que estar casado y en espera de tu primogénito.

\- Pues eso padre creo que tardará unos años más en suceder, pues ya te dije que no quiero casarme con Kakkyu. Padre si tan solo hubiera alguien más para tomar el liderazgo de la manada yo quedaría libre del cargo y pudiera yo casarme con alguien a quien yo ame verdad.

\- ¡Estás en lo correcto! Pero como no lo hay tú eres el que sigue al mando. Lamento no poder ayudarte, pero la tradición así lo manda. – Sentencia con algo de pesar el viejo Artemis.


End file.
